The Three sides of Star
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: Fic escrita para o projeto Toujours Pour do fórum 6v
1. Chapter 1

Título: The three sides of a star

Autora: Narcisa Le Fay

Beta: Isabella d.

Classificação: k

Gênero: geral

Observações:

Fic escrita para o projeto Toujours Pour do fórum 6v. Item utilizado: renda

Harry Potter não me pertence, mas essa fic sim.

Capítulo 01

Bellatriz nunca desejou nada de ninguém. Ela tinha o que queria; não precisava ficar desejando as posses e conquistas dos outros.

A única exceção era a renda.

Bellatriz sempre quis usar roupas de renda. Claro que vestidos de renda não eram práticos em uma guerra, mas Bellatriz nunca precisou pensar na praticidade das coisas. Ela conseguia o que queria, do jeito, usando o que queria e como queria

À exceção de renda.

Ela já havia tentando diversas vezes, mas nunca ficava bem. Renda – branca, negra ou creme – só ficava bem em pessoas com corpos delicados, sorrisos cândidos e cabelos loiros.  
Como Narcisa, sua irmã.

O vestido de casamento da Black mais jovemfora de renda, branco, delicado, fazendo parecer uma rainha que reinava apenas com um aceno de mão – como Bellatriz sabia que ela fazia.

Bellatriz não usara renda em seu casamento. Seu vestido fora feito para destacar suas curvas generosas e nem um pouco delicadas. Fora forte, marcante e imponente, como ela.  
Mas não era renda, e isso não a deixara satisfeita.

Bellatriz queria ser uma rainha que governava com um aceno da mão.

Oh, ao menos ela conseguia algo parecido com o Crucius...

Continua.

Nota da autora: primeira parte de um conjunto de drabbles que eu escrevi sobre a Bellatriz. Espero que tenham gostado^^

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay


	2. Chapter 2

Título: The three sides of a star

Autora: Narcisa Le Fay

Beta: Isabella d.

Classificação: k

Gênero: geral

Observações:

Fic escrita para o projeto Toujours Pour do fórum 6v. Item utilizado: cogumelo

Harry Potter não me pertence, mas essa fic sim.

Capítulo 02

Bellatriz nunca gostou de ser comparada à uma estrela ou uma flor. Andrômeda era uma estrela – um monte delas, na verdade - , capaz de animar qualquer um e trazer esperança nos momentos mais sombrios. Narcisa era flor, delicada, um ornamento que respira por conta própria, mas que por causa da beleza ninguém percebe as capacidades.

Não...Bellatriz era um cogumelo.

Quando ela contou à mãe, aos cinco anos, sua resolução, a jovem senhora ria não dando muita atenção. Bellatriz gostava de ser diferente.

Porém, Bellatriz não mudou sua resolução quando cresceu. Se ela pudesse ser qualquer coisa no mundo, além de bruxa, ela seria um cogumelo.

Um vermelho, grande, robusto e desejável cogumelo. Um cogumelo que envenena e suga a força de todos a sua força. Não por maldade, mas simplesmente porque é da força dos outros que ele sobrevive.

Não é maldade, crueldade ou qualquer outra palavra usada para descrever algo prejudicial.

Era sobrevivência, simples e pura sobrevivência.

E o que ela mais sabia fazer era sobreviver.

Continua.

Nota da autora: segunda parte de um conjunto de drabbles que eu escrevi sobre a Bellatriz. Espero que tenham gostado^^

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay


	3. Chapter 3

Título: The three sides of a star

Autora: Narcisa Le Fay

Beta: Isabella d.

Classificação: k

Gênero: geral

Observações:

Fic escrita para o projeto Toujours Pour do fórum 6v. Item utilizado: Narcisismo

Harry Potter não me pertence, mas essa fic sim.

Capítulo 03

Bellatriz decidiu que sua irmã mais nova chamar-se-ia Narcisa.

Bellatriz estava cansada de nomes de estrelas, mas não queria o nome de uma flor fraca.

Nar-ci-sa.

"Bellatriz, você narcisista!" Foi o que a sua mãe lhe disse um dia. Desde então ela queria o nome Narcisa.

Porque Narcisa seria dela, por ser ela, e de mais ninguém.

Narcisa estava sempre lá para alegrar-lhe o dia.

O sorriso de Narcisa ilumina o mundo.

NAR-CI-SA.

Bellatriz era narcisista; por isso a mantinha ao seu lado.

Sempre fora sua irmã preferida; e a única que permaneceu ao seu lado até o fim...

Fim.

Nota da autora: última parte de um conjunto de drabbles que eu escrevi sobre a Bellatriz. Espero que tenham gostado^^

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay


End file.
